Complications in the Classroom
by Charlie's Hazardous Relapse
Summary: This is a modern version of the first proposal. Mr.Darcy is a college professor with a few words for a certain student after class. These words come as a huge shock for a sleep deprived Bennet girl.


"Ms. Bennett…. Ms. Bennett. !"

With a frustrated groan Lizzie peeled her face off her desk. She rested her head on one hand and looked expectantly at her teacher. Professor Darcy's face was slightly flushed. He gripped the side of his podium in irritation.

"Must you fall asleep during _all_ of my lectures?"

"No, it's completely voluntary." Mumbled a sleep deprived Lizzie.

The class practically erupted in laughter. This banter had been going on all year. Darcy was boring, trigonometry was boring, and for all intensive purposes, this class in general was boring. Lizzie resented boring. A lot.

Darcy (she couldn't bear to say professor) was almost too easy to annoy and she did so often. College was intended for education but enrolled in for the fun. When she saw a chance for some laughs she took it… no harm there, right? College really was amusing. In high school, they cared too much. They didn't think you could handle yourself. It was always do this, remember these, don't say that, and it was exhausting. That's something she liked about Darcy and his teaching style. He didn't care. He didn't care and she was doing just fine without those cares.

Staring down at his papers he spoke with undeniable authority ", Ms. Bennett, see me after class. We need to speak about this attitude of yours."

Douche. It's called a personality. Something you must be sorely lacking.

She zoned out for the rest of his ramblings but didn't fall asleep again. When the class was released she let out a sigh. _He has such an uptight relationship with fun_, Lizzie thought, _he can never take a joke_. For the past week, Darcy had done this. _Miss Bennett, see me after class. Meet with me at the end of the lecture. Talk to me after this. _Every. single. day. she never got a break.

She walked down the steps, turned to the podium, and stopped in front of her Professor. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and slid his glasses off. His brown hair nudged into his eyes.

"Lizzy, you are my student. If we want to make any future relationship work, you need to be patient."

Elizabeth Bennett's mouth hung open. _Whaaa? _Darcy only took this as encouragement. He flipped the hair out of his vision.

"Now, I understand how this may surprise my family but… frankly I don't care. I love you. I know that they're not going to approve. I get that. I mean, you've only just started college. For God's sake, you're only nineteen! I didn't choose this. I didn't want this but… it happened. I can't change that."

"You don't need to worry about your sister's actions. They do not put you in a bad light in my eyes. You can move into my loft at the end of the semester. You just need to drop this class."

They looked at each other.

"Your shitting me."

Darcy seemed ready to repeat his earlier sentiments when Lizzie cut him off.

"No." she spoke blankly.

"No?" said an incredulous professor.

"Yup," Lizzie said, popping the 'P' at the end. Her countenance was blank.

Darcy's face lit up.

"NO!"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Lizzie let out a frustrated sigh. "I _mean_ No. I will not go out with you Darcy!"

"I don't get it."

"I can explain it for you. I can't comprehend it for you." Sarcasm laced its way into every word.

He seemed annoyed. With his busy schedule, there was no time drama like that Elizabeth's was hell bent on creating. He put his glasses back on and straightened the cuffs of his jacket.

"I understand what you're going through Lizzie, I really do, but-"

"Oh really? Your sister was just dumped by the man she loves because _HIS_ best friend told him to!? Does she cry every night in your shitty apartment as you try to steal enough sleep to make it through the day? Do you have to stare at the reason for her misery and your deprivation of sleep for two hours a day? You understand? What a small world!"

"Jane was only after his money!"

"I swear, if you weren't my teacher, I'd be trying to slap the stupid out of you!"

"There were rumors from a reliable source that-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there , _SIR_. You got to know that people who gossip with you, most likely gossip about you."

"Really, Lizzie-"

She held up a hand. Lizzie rubbed her forehead and looked down. She needed a moment to process. This had never been a possibility to her. She had a lot of fantasies about Professor Darcy. Sure, a majority of them involved physical harm to his well being, but a situation like this never came around. When she glanced up, there was a fire in her eyes. The same fire he fell in love with.

"And what about Wick?"

"Wick? As in George Wickham? What do you care about him! What did he say in order for you to find him deserving of your sympathies?"

"You screwed him over! You can't do things like that, he worked hard to get into this school. All that work and you botched it!"

Darcy looked frazzled yet his voice displayed no confusion. "This is why you're rejecting me? Stories and sisters?"

Lizzie felt so angry that the sting of all the insults delivered so far had yet to set in. "You're disgusting. I swear, it's like you lack a moral compass. Nothing is right, nothing is wrong, not to you it isn't. It's just Darcy. You'd have to be the last man in the world- no. Even then I couldn't fathom being with you.

The look on Darcy's face was unreadable as he blatantly stared into her eyes. When she was convinced he had nothing to say, she stormed out.

Lizzie's sisters were right.

She was seriously romantically challenged.

A/N: I know. This was just a splurge I felt the need to type it out. It's rushed. It's not eloquent. It's just like me. I hope you liked it well enough.

**P.S. I updated this. I wanted to take out some stuff. Do some rewriting. Darcy wasn't very… Darcy the first time through. I got some reviews to point that out. Thanks. I hope you like it.**


End file.
